


Camping

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [308]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Prompt: Sam x Reader where we go camping in autumn and we fall asleep all snuggled up under a large blanket. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping

“Hey, come on.” Sam said, one hand gripping yours, and the other full of camping things.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” You reply. Sam had been staying tight lipped about exactly what you’d be doing for camping, and you were excited.

He brought you out by a pond, the sun glittering over the water, and you grin, taking in your surroundings. The air was crisp, and the leaves were changing colors around you, floating down through the air.

Sam let go of your hand, setting down all of the things he brought.

“Figured that we could have a small break. Just you and me.” Sam said, a large smile on his face.

You grin in return, and nod, helping him set out what he had brought.

The day moved on, with the two of you, relaxing, and enjoying the Autumn day. Neither of you had any worries or fears to think about, and you cuddled close together, talking and laughing about this and that, watching the sun slowly sink in the sky until the day is well into the afternoon, the sun setting, turning the sky into beautiful colors.

“Sam?” You murmur softly, pressed again his chest. “I’m glad we have this time together.”

“Me too.” Sam said, arms wrapped around your waist. He pulled a blanket over the two of you, encasing the both of you in warmness.

“Mmm…” You sigh content, wrapped up with Sam. You feel his lips press a kiss to your head, and you shut your eyes.

Sam’s breathing slows, along with yours, and you fall asleep in each other’s arms, completely relaxed and carefree.


End file.
